


Superior

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Tahani his not happy, and she is on a mission





	Superior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Confront"

“That’s it! I am going to confront Michael right now!” Tahani said, stalking past Chidi.

“Hey neighbor, what’s happening?” He asked, hurrying to keep up with her.

“I just found out that- no, I shouldn’t say.” Tahani began.

Before Chidi could reply, however, she continued. “It’s just, this is supposed to be my Good Place, and things are not what you would call ‘good’ right now. And I am going to do exactly what I was always taught to do about things like this.”

“Try to resolve the conflict through mediation?” Chidi asked hopefully.

“Lord no! I’m going to go confront the manager, and threaten to take it to his superior if he doesn’t fix this.”

“Uh, you do realize that, uh, in this particular situation, with Michael being what- well, that is, I mean, his _superior_ is kind of… you know.” Michael had been clear that no one religion was accurate, so Chidi wasn’t actually sure what to call whoever or whatever was higher than Michael.

Thankfully, Tahani appeared to consider that for a moment. Unfortunately, then she shrugged and continued walking. “I’ve talked to most of the royalty on Earth. I’m sure I can handle it.”


End file.
